1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to apparatus to restrain the end portion of a four-in-hand neck tie along the front portion of the uses the article of clothing, and more particularly, the present invention provides an apparatus for operative engagement with a transverse member such as a sewn in place label extending across the back of the end portion of a neck tie to constrain and provide limited lateral and parallel movements of a neck tie end portion while the apparatus is supported by spaced apart fasteners at the front of the user shirt.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Heretofore a neck tie of the type commonly referred to in the art as a four-in-hand neck tie presented tie tails which comprise a wide end portion and a narrow end portion, that could be held in place at the front of the users shirt or other garment by a tie tack, tie clasp or other article. Such holding devices are usually selective by preference and sometimes according to a fashion trends. Some forms of devices known of the art for securing one or both tie tails in front of the user's shirt can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,453,696; 3,529,327; and 4,554,710. These forms of neck tie holders anchor at least one of the tie tails to the user's shirt. Torso movements by the user are likely to cause the anchored tie tail to pull on the remaining part of the tie particularly the tie knot causing a tighten and/or displacement of the knot whereby the tie no longer presents the desired ascetic appearance. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,554,710 there is shown a tie tack which includes a cross bar member that is anchored by inserting the bar member into a button hole of the shirt. At the free end of the tie tack there is one part of a hook and loop fastener to engage with a second part of the fastener extending across the back surface of the tie tail. Adhesive is used to attach the part of the hook and loop fastener to the tie. The adhesive may cause a unwanted discoloration and the integrity of the adhesive is a difficult to assure particularly with respect to attachment to a fabric material. U.S. Pat. No. 3,827,108 discloses spiral shaped loops which encircle the tie tails and engage with a shirt button for support.